


One Faire Day

by CasterShell



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Ableist Language, Acting, Canon Typical Child Abuse (Past/Referenced), Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Families of Choice, Found Family, Jin and Ryuzo Aren't Perfect But They're Trying, M/M, Modern AU, No Beta We Die Like Everyone At Komoda Beach, Or At Least Everyone From Canon, Renaissance Faire AU, Renaissance Faires, Requited Love, Resolved Pining, Sexist Language, and I mean everyone, estranged family, everyone lives au, stage combat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasterShell/pseuds/CasterShell
Summary: Jin Sakai is the titular nephew of Lord Shimura, the Jito of the Tsushima Historical Period Faire. It's a big change from when he was a high school delinquent on the road to trouble. Now he's a modern-day samurai who stabs his best friend on a daily basis, and get's paid to do it! Ryuzo calls it a charmed life. Jin's biological uncle says he's wasting his life. Jin doesn't care so long as he gets to spend it with the people he cares about. They might not be family by blood, but they're his and he's theirs. Together they'll make it showy.This is a modern AU told in vignettes and short stories about Jin, his friends, and family at the Tsushima Historical Period Faire.Rating subject to change.
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Taka, Ryuzo/Yuna (Ghost of Tsushima)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. A Tsushima Samurai in Modern Day Earth 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the world's a stage,  
> And all the men and women merely players;  
> They have their exits and their entrances,  
> And one man in his time plays many parts,  
> -Shakespeare
> 
> This is a modern AU. Everyone (from canon) lives, no one dies, and it's all happily ever after even if things suck in the short-term.  
> Why?  
> Because Jin and everyone in Ghost of Tsushima suffered enough and as the author I am entitled to write all the self-indulgent fluff I want.
> 
> Each chapter or set of chapters will focus on a scene or character(s). Please drop a comment if you want to read a specific character centric chapter.
> 
> Note:  
> Jin and Ryuzo are rough around the edges former delinquents, they will use coarse language, hence the ableist language tag.  
> The sexist language tag refers to the behaviors of a creeper and Jin imagining his thought process.  
> The Faire here is totally made up, Japan has a few edo period theme parks, but this is based more on western renaissance fairs.  
> This is a modern AU, please assume all events in public without masks are occurring pre-pandemic.

Sunlight shone through shoji paper and open windows to illuminate the gleaming wood features of Castle Shimura’s interior. The floors were polished until they sparkled and everything had a honey soft glow that made the place seem magical in the mid-day heat. There might have been a faint crosswind through the open windows and doors, but Jin couldn’t feel it in his full Sakai clan armor. Jin didn’t focus on anything except the man in front of him.

Jin stared at Ryuzo, his old friend was in ronin attire with a kote on his right arm, and his unsheathed Katana in his right hand. He was talking. Some nonsense or other about how his actions were justified. But there was something else in Ryuzo’s words, just the barest hint of something.

Regret.

“I’ve lost everything… except you.” Ryuzo finished.

Jin allowed his scowl to fall for just a moment. Ryuzo was, no, had been his best friend.

Ryuzo began walking forward. His sword was unsheathed but held nonthreateningly, or as nonthreatening as a katana could ever be. Ryuzo’s voice wavered slightly as he spoke, “We can defeat the invaders together.”

That was enough, “After everything you’ve done?!” Jin shouted and advanced, drawing his own katana and pointing at a Ryuzo’s throat.

Ryuzo didn’t stop advancing, he walked slowly and spoke earnestly, “Tell the people I was your spy, sent to-”

“Stop” Jin ordered and looked down and away as Ryuzo’s neck almost touched the tip of Jin’s katana. Jin breathed, steadying himself for what would come next. Jin looked up, “You were my oldest friend… Ryuzo.”

Ryuzo smiled ruefully, he knew what was about to happen.

Jin backed away and let himself fall back into the role of Jito’s heir, not a friend, but a samurai about to punish a traitor for wrongdoing. “Surrender…” Jin commanded, “And answer for your crimes, for both our sakes.” His voice nearly broke.

Ryuzo stated at Jin, long and hard, his eyes tracking over every line of Jin’s expression before he spoke.

“I can’t.” Ryuzo flipped his sword elegantly in to a proper grip for a fighting stance and brought his feet to a little over shoulder width apart on the floor below him, right foot back, left leg bent at the knee.

Jin assumed a mirrored pose. For a moment they were frozen. Waiting.

One.

Two.

Three.

They both moved, but not to strike just yet. Jin and Ryuzo circled each other like caged tigers.

Jin spoke first, “You should have surrendered.” He charged forward and Ryuzo blocked the blow.

“I don’t want to die by your uncle’s hand.” Ryuzo grunted as he turned the block into the chance to counterattack. He had Jin moving backwards across the floor, waraji scraping along hard wood.

The fought like it was dancing for a while, a delicate balance of give and take. First Ryuzo would lead, driving Jin back, then their roles would reverse. 

A particularly heavy blow knocked Jin back and had him go to one knee. Jin glared and gritted out, “You won’t stop me, Ryuzo...”

“You broke your uncle’s code,” Ryuzo taunted harshly. He gave Jin breathing room, believing him cowed.

“You left me no choice,” Jin accused. He took advantage of Ryuzo’s mistake and lunged forward.

There were a few more blows before they were both tired, moving in full armor and swinging katanas wasn’t easy work. Jin had to end it.

“I’ll never forgive you.” Jin growled.

After a hard blow to Ryuzo’s side Jin backed away. Ryuzo staggered forward, gasping and clutching where the strike had landed. He fell to his hands and knees, wincing. Jin glared down and sheathed his katana.

“Jin,” Ryuzo asked weakly. “Please…” he trailed off. Ryuzo coughed like he was choking on blood.

Jin knelt down in front of Ryuzo and shoved him upright by a hand on his shoulder. Ryuzo gripped Jin’s forearm tightly for balance. Jin’s tanto was unsheathed. Jin held it clearly between them and rotated it so the gleaming metal caught and played in the sunlight slanting down into the castle.

“Goodbye… Ryuzo,” Jin said softly.

Ryuzo looked at Jin, letting his eyes memorize the last sight he’d see before his death. Jin shoved the blade forward and upwards. Ryuzo jerked with the blow. They both froze for another painful moment before Jin yanked his tanto backwards. Ryuzo followed the motion of the blade and slumped forward, his head resting against Jin’s shoulder and cheek.

Jin allowed his face to crumple with sorrow, pain, and regret. His best friend was dead. He held Ryuzo. 

He held the pose.

One.

Two-

“Penispenispenis” Ryuzo whispered in to Jin’s ear.

Jin’s breath hitched and he kept the frown on his face, barely. He refused to crack. ‘Ryuzo you bastard,’ Jin thought, but he couldn’t _say_ it because his face was nearer the audience and they would see his lips move if he tried. Jin let himself pay attention to the crowd now that the stage action was over.

Camera flashes went off, even though the stage ninjas had asked everyone to turn off their flash before the show, and the entire audience cheered. Everyone always loved this part of the day’s stage shows. Two childhood friends, pulled apart by tragic circumstances, separated by the unbridgeable chasm of different stations and filial duty. It had everything to make people swoon and applaud.

Ryuzo huffed impatiently against Jin’s neck, eager to be ‘alive’ again. It had been longer than three seconds and that was Ryuzo reminding Jin to get up and bow. 

Jin and Ryuzo helped each other stand and turned to face the audience, they bowed, they gestured to the musicians who’d been accompanying their little act and bowed to them, and then joined the musicians in bowing to the audience once more.

As they walked backstage Ryuzo clapped Jin possessively on the shoulder, Jin returned the gesture with arm around Ryuzo’s waist. Jin heard Ryuzo chuckle when they both overheard a girlish “Kyah! Kawaii!” from the audience. Jin and Ryuzo slipped behind the byobu screen that hid the stage’s center rear entrance.

For a moment Jin wished Lord Shimura would get them microphones for this show so Ryuzo couldn’t pull stupid stunts like that anymore. But if they were microphoned Jin couldn’t let Ryuzo have it after he pulled a dumb stunt. Speaking of-

“Ryuzo!” Jin whirled on his friend now that they were offstage and practically snarled, “Stop trying to make me laugh!”

Ryuzo laughed and waved away Jin’s anger with his hand, flippant as usual. “But you didn’t!” he justified.

“And if I had…” Jin trailed off accusingly.

“I’d owe you a paycheck.” Ryuzo shrugged and grabbed a bottle of water. He drained half of it in one go.

“You’d owe me a new job,” Jin deadpanned.

Ryuzo chocked on water and stopped drinking. He coughed to clear his airway then scoffed at Jin’s concern. 

Jin sighed. He knew he wouldn’t crack, and he knew Shimura wouldn’t fire him for breaking character once… Ishikawa though…

Jin grabbed his own water and downed it, then he removed his helmet and poured some over his hair for good measure, full armor got hot after a half hour of acting and stage combat. His personal comfort seen to; it was time to get back to the business at hand. 

“As it is you owe me lunch,” Jin stated smugly, “I didn’t crack.”

Ryuo rolled his eyes, “I blame Ishikawa sensei, you’ve got as much of a stick up your ass as he does.”

“How could I fit a stick up my ass when you’re already there?” Jin said sweetly and fluttered his eyelashes, then elbowed Ryuzo.

The jostling made Ryuzo spill the remainder of the water bottle that he had been pouring in to the hollow gourd tied to his uwa obi. “Dick,” Ryuzo groused, and stole Jin’s water bottle to top off his gourd.

Jin let him have it and laughed, “Takes one to know one.”

“Real mature Jin,” Ryuzo huffed, as if he hadn’t been the one whispering middle school obscenities into his friend’s ear in public.

Jin stuck out his tongue. He was the perfect picture of a mature thirty-something year old adult, he truly was.

After more jostling, friendly ribbing, reapplying deodorant, and drinking yet more water Ryuzo and Jin were ready to leave backstage and face the rest of the faire. They had about an hour before they needed to go hit their next mark for the next part of their scripted act. Until then it was time to mingle with the crowd and enjoy the sights.

As they walked out from behind the Shimura Castle stage set Ryuzo gave a languid stretch and rolled his shoulders.

“You up for lunch? My treat of course.” Ryuzo asked and flourished his straw hat to emphasize this was grand magnanimous gesture and certainly not because he’d lost a juvenile bet.

Jin chuckled and nodded in the direction of the fairground’s gaming street, “Let’s see if Yuna and Ishikawa want in.”

Of course, on their way to Ishikawa’s archery booth they were stopped, repeatedly. There was something impressive about the Sakai armor that made people stop and ask for pictures. And, being two of the faire’s star actors, Jin and Ryuzo had to oblige. When it was obvious tourists that just wanted a photo of or with a samurai Jin and Ryuzo stood in a neutral pose and looked impressive. When it was small children asking questions or begging their parents for a picture Jin and Ryuzo would do a bit of play acting to impress the kids and make the day memorable. And when it was patrons in their own cosplay Jin and Ryuzo would have to chat and answer questions about their own outfits, swords, and other accessories. Each and every encounter had to be done without breaking character.

For Jin and Ryuzo, it was a little easier to stay in character than it was for others. Jin and Ryuzo were rare cases in that their stage names were their real names. They didn’t have to deal with personas and aliases, when someone asked for Lord Sakai, Jin knew they were talking to him. After enough years in character though, most people responded to their stage names as quickly as their real name during working hours. Sensei Ishikawa insisted on it in fact. 

Ishikawa was of course a stage name, and the sensei had never let on what his real one was, even after hours. Jin had only ever gotten half a glance at the kanji when Ishikawa had sighed something once. It was actually a little unusual that Ishikawa used a stage name given that he was the archery master of the gaming street, most shop proprietors used their real names.

But, as Jin and Ryuzo could both personally attest, Ishikawa was as wicked with a bow as he was with a blade and improv. They were both convinced Ishikawa had been an actor at some point, likely in stage combat considering he’d had a heavy hand in their own training as actors for the Tsushima Historical Period Faire. Ishikawa’s training had been merciless; he’d thrown verbal and sometimes even physical jabs at them when they’d both been young and stupid and thought it was acceptable to break character for anything less than a life-or-death emergency. 

When they’d been learning mounted combat and archery Jin had had his old Nokia brick phone thrown in horse dung, multiple times, until he’d eventually learned to stop answering while he was at work.

Not that anyone really called Jin at work anymore. All his close friends and true family were at work with him, and none of them would be on their phones lest they face ‘the wrath of the demon sensei’. Anyone else who would call Jin during faire hours was either a telemarketer or distant family… family he’d rather pretend he didn’t have.

Ryuzo nudged Jin out of his thoughts when Jin once again held a pose to long. They did have a limited lunch break after all, and they needed to make the most of it. Over the giggles of children begging to ride the rides or throw sharp objects at one of the gaming booths, and the general chatter of a busy weekend faire day, Jin could hear the sound of arrows sinking in to hay. Someone must be doing a demonstration because most people couldn’t draw back a bow enough for the arrow to land that deep in its target. Most patron’s arrows barely stuck to the fabric bullseye.

A demonstration… Jin thought for a moment. That must mean it was Sensei Ishikawa himself of ‘Sensei Ishikawa’s Way of the Bow’ or Yuna, the sensei’s prized assistant. Not too long ago it might also have meant Tomoe. 

Yes, there had been Tomoe… except no one talked about Tomoe. 

Except Ishikawa. 

Whenever he was complaining. 

Loudly. 

About Tomoe. 

Sometimes even when she was within hearing range. 

Actually... 

Especially then. 

Ishikawa had not taken Tomoe’s ‘betrayal’ well.

Soon enough Jin and Ryuzo made their way through scattered onlookers to see the cause of the arrows thudding deep in to straw bales. It was Sensei Ishikawa, and he was complaining.

For once about someone other than Tomoe.

“And if you ever point a drawn bow at someone again, you’d best be prepared to kill them! Get out of my dojo, and I don’t want to see you playing at archery ever again!” Ishikawa finished. His face was calm, his skin wasn’t flushed, and he wasn’t gesturing angrily for the hapless idiot before him to leave. Ishikawa’s fury was always physically calm, but his voice… he had made men cower with his words alone, multiple times, in fact it was happening again now.

The man Ishikawa had finished chewing out looked appropriately humbled. Jin assessed the man with single look and instantly knew his kind. Ryuzo had run with similar people in high school, which meant Jin had too since he’d been constantly glued to his best friend’s side at that age. Men like that were the type who thought rules could be broken as long as you didn’t get caught, and that consequences were for other people.

Jin was glad Ishikawa had been around back then to beat the worst of that attitude out of young Jin and Ryuzo, and that they’d both developed the common sense and decency to grow out of the rest of it themselves. Seeing that man seethe as Ishikawa glared down his nose at him was like looking into a very uncomfortable reflection of who Jin might have become had the course of his life been just slightly different.

Everyone at the archery booth had stopped shooting. And they all clearly remembered Ishikawa and Yuna’s pre-range-time safety lecture because their bows were empty and held properly at ease… unlike the hapless man who had defied basic bow safety and common sense, and was now looking desperately for anyone to support him in reflating his ego and justifying his worldview. In a final act of defiance against ‘the man’ he turned to Yuna.

That was a poor choice.

Jin was certain the fool thought that a ‘female’ would be properly deferential to a man and support him against ‘the man’ who wanted to order them about ‘arbitrarily’, even though Ishikawa was her employer. 

What an idiot. 

Jin had pegged the man correctly because that was exactly what he did. The boneheaded idiot thought Yuna was some soft thing that would fawn over a young well-muscled man with a pleasing face and overconfident sneer.

Oh, how wrong that random man was.

In actuality Yuna was only slightly less skilled with a bow than Ishikawa, and she was twice as rigid about safety practices. She was also twice as stubborn and took great pride in putting assholes in their place, as Jin and Ryuzo could both personally attest. Jin could honestly say he’d deserved it when they’d first met, he’d still been growing out of his asshole phase back then under Ishikawa and Shimura’s strict guidance. Somehow Jin had changed, and proved it to Yuna, and now they were as close as thieves. Ryuzo had changed too, and in so doing, he and Yuna had become… very close… intimately so, even.

Yuna stood at Ishikawa’s side and took her attention from the range to the puffed-up pigeon of a man before her. She met his eyes and looked contemplative for a moment, bringing a rough finger to her lips and humming while cocking her head and looking up and aside as if she was considering his silent plea. Then she stared the man dead in the eye, her expression fell to sardonic, and she shrugged. Yuna turned her back to him, fully dismissing the animate dog shit, and gestured unnecessarily while she called out for everyone on range to stop shooting. 

Everyone had already stopped to watch the miniature drama unfold. The dojo’s ‘students’, high school aged summer employees, were even distracted by the drama; it took a cough from Ishikawa to get them moving and collecting arrows from the targets and the ground on the range. Jin suppressed a chuckle as one ‘student’ had to brace the straw bale with her foot to get the arrows Ishikawa had fired out.

Seeing he had no support from any quarter the man Ishikawa had been berating sulked away silently. His two cronies who’d actually paid attention to the safety lecture before shooting reluctantly left mostly full quivers behind to follow after their ostensible leader and lick his wounds. 

Ryuzo scoffed and elbowed Jin in the side.

“Yes,” Jin whispered. He remembered when they’d both been young and stupid like that.

Ryuzo elbowed him again and raised his eyebrows. 

‘Yes Ryuzo, thank you for making the connection I made the second I saw the fool,’ Jin thought and rolled his eyes. It was embarrassing to be reminded of their wilder reckless days. They’d grown since then, in to what Jin hoped were better versions of themselves. Ryuzo had grown for Yuna, first in defiance of her and then out of genuine caring. Jin on the other hand had changed for Taka, driven to prove himself worthy of the blacksmith’s affections.

Speaking, or rather thinking, of Taka, they needed to hurry and pry him away from the forge for lunch. But first they had to collect Yuna and Ishikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunlight and wooden floors?  
> I bet you all read that and thought I forgot what Castle Shimura looked like during Jin and Ryuzo's fight. HA! I remember! It was all a fake-out because this is an AU and it's a stage! Which was kind of spoiled by the title, and the summary, and the description... but I'm proud of the twist opening so I'm giving it a shout out here! :p  
> All the world's a stage!
> 
> Terms:  
> Kote- gauntlets, they could be short and cover just the hand and/or forearm, or be full kote that extend up to the shoulder.  
> Waraji- woven straw sandals, period footwear.  
> Byobu Screen- painted folding screens used to decorate and subdivide rooms.  
> Uwa obi- a belt worn over the armor. The swords are hung from this, and other things can be attached to it as well.


	2. A Tsushima Samurai in Modern Day Earth 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishikawa's done yelling at some guy for violating the safety rules. Now it's time for lunch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the end of this story arc, but there is more to the tale of Modern AU Jin.  
> The show must go on after all.

Sensei Ishikawa of ‘Sensei Ishikawa’s Way of the Bow’ had just finished dealing with a patron who’d broken the cardinal safety rule of archery. True to form Ishikawa had dealt with the matter as he’d dealt with every transgression anyone under him had ever made: with scathing and bitter words that made the recipient rethink their life choices. Jin and Ryuzo had seethed when Ishikawa had turned his sharp tongue on them in their youth, but Jin had to admit he’d become a better man from the brutal honesty Ishikawa sensei dealt in.

Now that the little drama was over the range was back to normal. Every patron was focused downrange where the archery school’s students, as the employees of the booth were called, were finishing up collecting arrows and running them to the center booth where Ishikawa stood glaring at no one in particular and Yuna took their full unsorted quivers before sending the students out with more empty ones.

Jin gathered his resolve and approached his sensei now that it was safe to do so, or as safe as it ever was. Jin bowed, as was proper, and on rising asked, “Sensi Ishikawa, would you care to join us for lunch?” Jin wasn’t so rude as to gesture with his hands. He was a proper samurai after all and remembered the manners Ishikawa had drilled in to him.

“Feh. Eat with a samurai and a ronin? Don’t darken the doors of my dojo unless you have real business.” Ishikawa scoffed and did wave a hand to dismiss Jin.

Ryuzo barely suppressed a chuckle at that, and Ishikawa scowled slightly while staying in character at the crack in Ryuzo’s personae.

Ryuzo bowed and let his face fall to a neutral expression. “Sorry Sensei,” he said, sounding not at all contrite.

Yuna called downrange, projecting her voice so it carried easily, and signaled it was safe to resume shooting. Then she turned to sort the retrieved arrows by length and fletching color. She was grinning smugly to herself while she worked.

“Good acting love,” Ryuzo whispered to her the second he slipped behind Ishikawa’s back to enter the booth and stand close to Yuna’s side. He was of course referring to her nonverbal dismissal of the man Ishikawa had been yelling at.

Yuna glanced at Ryuzo and her grin widened to show teeth before she returned to her work. Yuna was skilled at acting and had picked up even more pantomime and improv skills since working for Ishikawa and dating Ryuzo. She claimed all acting was just an extension of a customer service facade, and that even the worst days here were better than her old retail jobs.

Ishikawa glared at the couple being lovey-dovey while on the clock. He rolled his eyes and scoffed audibly, “Yes, steal away another of my students. You ronin have no shame.”

Yuna glowered and dramatically crossed her arms, she refused to suffer fools, and that included Ishikawa. They were a matched set of cacti. “Tomoe left of her own free will,” Yuna said sweetly, her saccharine tone somehow dripping with scorn.

“Well then you can join her. Betray me. Stab an arrow in my back while you’re at it.” Ishikawa groused.

“Wow!” Yuna pronounced the word with two syllables and pitched her voice high and cute. She was the picture of innocence. “Why would I ever take a job with better pay and adoring fans when I could stay at the side of some grumpy old archer and be insulted daily while getting paid peanuts? Hmmmmmmm.” Yuna hummed and tapped her chin in mock contemplation before rolling her eyes and glaring at Ishikawa.

“You’re not getting a raise,” Ishikawa deadpanned. Then he shook his head and took Yuna’s place sorting arrows. “Now go to lunch with your boyfriend you doxie.”

“Ouch, that hurt sensei, that hurt.” Yuna grinned and bared all her teeth as she did so, it was just barely not a snarl “And I will-”

Something caught Yuna’s eye and she swiveled her head to face the booth front, her entire demeanor changed from sarcastic to upright and professional archery instructor. “Right after I take care of a patron…” She said brightly… too brightly… as if this wasn’t a huge inconvenience that was eating in to her and Jin and Ryuzo’s lunch break. 

Jin held in an exasperated sigh. Ryuzo didn’t, but Ishikawa let it slide as in character. Ryuzo was but an ‘uncultured ronin’ after all.

Takeshi approached. Jin barely remembered the man’s name but Ryuzo bristled slightly as Takeshi walked up and, ignoring the two imposing swordsmen and the aging proprietor of the archery booth, went straight to Yuna. 

“Fifty arrows please, m’lady,” Takeshi requested and held out cash.

Yuna deferentially took the money and lowered her eyes, doing a small half bow, “Right away my lord.” She deposited the cash in the register behind the stand at the center of the pitch and counted out quivers. “If I remember rightly, you’re 227cm my lord?” Yuna said coyly, somehow making Takeshi’s bow length an innuendo.

Jin and Ishikawa glanced at each other. How was that even an innuendo? Jin and Ishikawa glanced at Ryuzo, he looked ready to punch something.

Takeshi blushed and nodded, “That’s right Lady Yuna.”

There was something about Takeshi’s tone that raised Jin’s hackles… but he couldn’t figure out why. Takeshi was just a man renting a bow and arrows, like everyone else at the archery stand. And a little light flirting was par for the course in customer service at the faire. Ryuzo never got upset about Yuna flirting on the job before. That Ryuzo was in a sour mood also told Jin something was wrong, but maybe Ryuzo was just hangry?

Yuna led Takeshi to a free stall and hung up his quivers. She explained the rules even though Takeshi knew them by rote. Jin knew Takeshi knew because Yuna had mentioned the other day that Takeshi had been showing up both weekend days for the past eight weeks and buying at least fifty arrows each time and-

“He’s asking for pointers,” Ryuzo grit out.

Jin looked, and Takeshi certainly had because he was standing in position with Yuna’s hands touching him here and there on his elbows and shoulder and pointing along the bow. 

Takeshi loosed the first arrow, and with the next nocked arrow Yuna was correcting his hand placement.

“It’s part of archery,” Sensei Ishikawa stated. “Jealously ill suits you Ryuzo.”

Jin watched Yuna and Takeshi, and hummed to himself. “He’s… not being creepy right?” Jin asked.

“ _She’s_ touching _him_ ,” Ishikawa pointed out. “And Yuna’s a grown woman. She’d tell us if he was being inappropriate.”

“She’d punch him if he was being inappropriate,” Jin and Ryuzo said in union. They’d been friends long enough, and known Yuna long enough, to know it was a fact. 

Ishikawa snorted, but it might have been a sneeze, and it certainly was not a barely choked down laugh at his idiot surrogate sons being cute.

“Yuna’s a smart woman, she would tell us if she was uncomfortable,” Ishikawa said with certainty.

“She would tell us if she was uncomfortable,” Ryuzo repeated. Slowly. It wasn’t a statement; it was a question.

Jin saw sensei Ishikawa’s brow wrinkle with doubt.

Would Yuna tell them if a patron was making her uncomfortable? Especially when that patron was regularly earning the booth over 10,000 yen each weekend. Jin couldn’t trust Ishikawa to ask, he was a stick in the mud and old fashioned, he’d ask her right in front of Takeshi and she’d feel obligated to say ‘no, everything is fine, I love helping Takeshi-san’ to not cause a scene. Ryuzo would likely threaten Takeshi and get himself disciplined in the process. That left things to Jin.

Jin slowly wandered over, coolly, calmly, casually; he was being so casual right now and totally not ready to start a fight. Jin nodded to the one or two patrons who recognized him and had stopped their shooting to admire the cut of Jin’s garb as he walked by. With his samurai armor glittering in the dappled light beneath the trees that grew in a neat row from the edge of the street Jin was an impressive sight, but he didn’t stop to talk. He was a man on a mission. Jin had almost reached Yuna and he could overhear her and Takeshi’s conversation.

Takeshi asked, “Like this Yuna-chan?” and wiggled his arms to emphasize where she should check his stance.

“Yes, exactly. And remember to breath.” Yuna took half a step back to give Takeshi space.

Takeshi loosed the arrow, then he took half a step closer to her.

Jin spoke up before the creep, Jin had officially decided Takeshi was a creep, had a chance to say anything. “Yuna,” Jin said, leaving off all honorifics, “When you’re done here are you free for lunch?”

Yuna turned, having not realized, or having pretended not to, that Jin was standing over her shoulder. “Oh!” she said with surprise, bringing a hand to her lips before speaking again, “Lord Sakai. It would be an honor to join you.” She curled a loose strand of hair that framed her face around her finger and giggled.

Yuna never giggled.

“Thank you, dearie.” She said, and slid her finger along the thin strip of skin above Jin’s armor and below his collarbone. Yuna tugged his kimono top a little more open as she did it, grinning to herself.

Jin kept a straight face as he was molested. He somehow managed to keep that straight face when Yuna placed a brief kiss to his lips. Though as neutral as his face was, he couldn’t hide the blush that rose in his cheeks. 

“See you soon darling.” He said, brushing his knuckles softly against Yuna’s cheek before he turned and walked away.

The moment Jin turned away his face cracked into an awkward grin and he flushed with embarrassment. A few of the regular patrons that had known him for years and watched that little scene chuckled at him. Jin had never been good at receiving attention from girls, even when he knew they weren’t actually interested in him. In the few meters between Yuna and the center stall of the archery booth, where Ishikawa and Ryuzo waited, Jin got himself composed again.

“The man’s a creep. Yuna’s uncomfortable. Don’t leave him alone with her.” Jin said flatly and with as little emotion as possible as soon as he was standing between Ishikawa and Ryuzo.

Ryuzo’s expression turned dangerous, but he was stopped by Ishikawa’s hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t cause a scene,” the ‘you idiot’ went unsaid, but when Ishikawa spoke it was always implied. “I’ll handle this,” Ishikawa’s restraining grip on Ryuzo’s shoulder became a comforting pat.

Jin and Ryuzo shared a glance. Ishikawa handling it probably meant a lifetime ban at best, and at worst…

Ryuzo seemed satisfied with that potential outcome.

Ishikawa went behind the cash box to ‘re-sort arrows’, in actuality to compose himself. Jin joined him out of the public eye.

“She should have said something,” Ishikawa grumbled to himself.

“And stopped bringing in money for the booth, and gotten a reputation for being choosy, judgmental, and jumping at nothing?” Jin finished the thought.

“You think I would do that?” Ishikawa turned on Jin in a flash. Ishikawa had actually snapped at Jin, he was indignant that Jin would think so little of him.

Jin was impressed by his sensei yet again.

“A lot of men would. You don’t say you wouldn’t, so how is anyone to know,” Jin explained his reasoning.

Ishikawa shook his head, resigned to Jin’s assessment. “Sometimes I forget you’re the perceptive one. How a sensitive kid like you wound up where you were, I’ll never know.”

“I’m here now, and better than I was then.” Jin paused, rubbing at his neck with embarrassment and remembering what a troublesome idiot he’d been in his youth. How could Ishikawa look back on that Jin fondly? Even Jin had a hard time being kind to his past self. 

“Talk to Yuna… is what I’m saying. And try not to be too… Ishikawa about it.” Jin suggested, for lack of a better descriptor.

“I’m a verb now?” Ishikawa groused, “Children these days.”

“I’m over thirty,” Jin mock sulked.

“And I’m old enough to have sired you,” Ishikawa sniped.

Jin decided to ‘pull a Ryuzo’, since names were verbs now. 

Jin put on a subservient smile and whispered, “Yes daddy.” Then suppressed his own chuckle as Ishikawa sputtered. Apparently kink what made the sensei’s professional facade crack. Jin couldn’t decide whether or not to tell Ryuzo; that knowledge would most certainly get him into trouble. Despite both Jin and Ryuzo having changed for the better since their younger rebellious days, Ryuzo still lacked self-control in certain matters. Teasing Ishikawa was one of those matters.

But the moment passed, and the time wasn’t right. 

When Jin stepped back into public from behind the center stall Ryuzo was kneeling down to be at eye level with a group of children. Some were asking him what it was like to be a ronin, if they could borrow his sword, where he got his sword, and since he ‘died’ on stage why he wasn’t still dead.

Ryuzo caught sight of Jin from the corner of his eyes. “Well, you see children, lord Sakai here is very merciful.”

And just like that all their attention was on Jin. Jin stood tall, and rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, shifting it to show off there were two blades. Jin was every bit the perfect samurai lord.

“A samurai can be merciful… but you, Ryuzo, are a traitor to the Jito.” Jin decided to run with Ryuzo’s impromptu bit, and get a little revenge for Ryuzo’s earlier on-stage torture. ‘Penispenispenis indeed,’ Jin smirked at his own juvenile wit.

“No! Lord Sakai!” Ryuzo cried dramatically, “I swear I am a changed man. On my honor-”

“You have none,” Jin quipped. Interruptions and speaking over each other were all part of their chemistry and comedic timing, well-honed through years of friendship and practice.

Ryuzo went from crouching to kneeling at Jin’s feet. “Then on my blade,” Ryuzo swore. He sounded serious and dropped his voice low to show sincerity, “I swear to you I am a changed man, and pledge my life in fealty to you, my Lord Sakai.” Ryuzo finished his brief monolog clinging to Jin’s pants with his head bowed. 

Then Ryuzo turned his head and cocked it so the brim of his hat hid his face from Jin. Ryuzo stage whispered at their young audience, “Do you think he bought it?”

Ryuzo’s aside was met with squealing giggles from the younger children, the older kids who were too cool for the faire restrained themselves to snickers.

Jin decided Ryuzo had groveled enough, eventually, and finally declared, “Rise, Ryuzo, you are forgiven. But until you have earned my trust you are not to leave my side.” Jin remained serious even after that monolog. He had to stay in character even though his stomach was growling.

Ryuzo rose and again tilted his hat so this time only Jin could see him wink. It took everything Jin had not to smile at his best friend. He was glad life and fate had seen fit to keep them together.

The children dispersed then, having gotten a personalized scene out of the hero and villain and ready to try their hand at archery or any of the other games in the clearing at this part of the gaming alley. Jin and Ryuzo walked through the rest of the street; past the shuriken throwing booth, and the kunai throwing booth, there were a lot of games involving throwing sharp things, and the much more innocuous water balloon fishing booth. Beyond the colorful crowded gaming area and across the bustling verdant market square was yet another shaded pavilion, this one covered the blacksmiths’ shop.

The blacksmith’s shop was open air apart from the roof. The actual work area was cordoned off, it was a safety precaution, and a wise one considering how many small children liked to watch the glowing metal and hammering. Currently the booth was completely surrounded, the younger shorter audience members stood at the front gripping the cordon while their mostly interested parents watched from over their shoulders. Those in the back who hadn’t gotten there early enough had their kids perched on their shoulders to get a better view. Jin couldn’t see Taka working the forge at the center of the crowd, but he could hear the music of hammers and anvil that meant Taka was hard at work.

Taka would be at the center of the pavilion sitting in front of the forge, near the low brick walls that surrounded the charcoal bed. It was his proper place as the head blacksmith, surrounded by his tools and assistant. Taka’s assistant Yukio was standing ready with the striker hammer, hitting how hard and where Taka indicated with his own smaller hammer. Jin had seen the display often enough before he could picture it perfectly even with the crowd blocking his view.

Jin always enjoyed watching Taka work, even now that it had become a normal and everyday sight. Seeing Taka behind the forge was always enough to make Jin smile and feel charmed all over again; here at the faire, or on their days off at Taka’s small forge shed back home, and even back when they’d first met and Jin hadn’t even known Taka’s name. 

Back then Jin had been following along behind Yuna and Ishikawa to the small-town forge in Yuna’s small hometown. Taka had been young and the roles of the men working at the forge had been reversed, Taka had been the one standing with the large heavy hammer and striking where indicated. Taka had also been running and bobbing around the small cluttered looking shop space fetching supplies. Despite looking like disorder and chaos to Jin’s untrained eye it must have been an incredibly well laid out space because Taka never hesitated, he grabbed whatever was needed almost without looking and rushed back just in time to take up his hammer and strike, nothing but ‘Yes sir’s and ‘Right away’s falling from his lips. He was like a leather clad hummingbird glowing in the forge light. Taka had looked up at Jin after his work was done, sweat dripping down his face despite the headband working hard to catch it and keep back his hair. He’d smelled awful, like sweat and ash. 

Jin had been instantly infatuated.

Jin had spent over a year fawning over Taka, and of course everyone noticed. Everyone except the object of his infatuation, somehow. When Jin had finally gotten up the nerve, and a push from Ryuzo and Yuna that literally knocked him into Taka, Jin managed to ask Taka out. 

Taka had been completely dumbfounded someone like Jin would even be interested.

Apparently, Taka had been pining over Jin just as long. That thought gave Jin butterflies in his stomach even to this day, even after years of being together.

Watching Taka work, and watching him stop working to explain the process and display a cooled unsharpened blade for everyone to touch and ask questions about, reminded Jin all over again why he’d fallen in love with the man in the first place. 

Ryuzo of course was bored by the whole display and wandered a bit while Jin stood enraptured by a scene he’d seen literally hundreds of times already. Taka talked about folding the steel, carbon content, applying clay, the exact mechanisms of the bellows. The crowd began to disperse and Jin stepped closer. All in all, it had been over ten minutes of Taka working and lecturing, and Jin just knew Ryuzo would be grousing about those ‘ten minutes, gone forever’ and how they’d be running to make their next stage after lunch. 

Ryuzo finished his pacing and stood at Jin’s shoulder doing just that.

Jin was about to fetch Taka as he answered the last questions from the few people genuinely interested in the minutiae of smith work, but of course Jin and Ryuzo were stopped and asked for pictures by some patrons who’d seen the two actors ‘just standing there’. Jin and Ryuzo did several poses, holding each for at least three long seconds to allow all photographs to be taken. And, of course, people saw others taking photos and then wanted their own, so the process repeated, again and again, ad nauseum. Stand side by side, now with swords partially drawn, then arms over each other shoulders, a few other ‘cool’ poses, now repeat. At least with a close-up audience like this Ryuzo couldn’t pull any pranks. 

Eventually the last stragglers of the forge crowd and the photography crowd had dispersed. This time it was Taka who approached Jin, stepping over the low rope cordoning off the ‘hot zone’ from the ‘safe side’. Taka tentatively touched Jin’s hand and Jin twined their fingers together. 

“Is it lunch time already?” Taka asked, his voice was quiet and shy now that he was out of the forge. Taka easily lost all sense of time when he was working, and he knew it.

Damn, Jin really wanted to kiss him.

“Yes, and you’ve eaten up half of it,” Ryuzo complained with little bite to his words.

Yuna appeared, right on cue, to elbow Ryuzo into silence. Then she changed the topic, “Sensei Ishikawa decided that since Takeshi _still_ needs so many pointers, he’s the only one allowed to give ‘lessons’ now since my advice _clearly_ isn’t getting through.” Yuna rolled her eyes and the corner of her mouth quirked up in a lopsided smirk. There was more to this story, Ishikawa hadn’t really questioned her competence. “Of course, Ishikawa is happy to personally provide instruction, but since he’s a ranked archer and these will be proper lessons the cost will go up. But Sensei Ishikawa’s certain Takeshi will keep up the lessons since he loves archery so much. After all, he’s been asking for pointers because he really wants to learn traditional archery. He most certainly hasn’t been dropping by twice a week every week only to flirt with Sensei Ishikawa’s DAUGHTER.” Yuna finished the tale with wicked grin that bared her teeth.

Jin had to admit it, he’d underestimated Ishikawa. That ploy rivaled Lady Masako’s methods of ‘killing them with kindness’.

Jin and Ryuzo snorted with barely contained laughter while Taka stood there looking confused. Jin squeezed Taka’s hand; he’d explain the joke later. 

Jin was certain of one thing though, by dinnertime tonight everyone who worked at the faire would know exactly what Takeshi had been doing, and every permanent actor and shopkeeper would be watching Takeshi like a hawk when he was near any other employee. They looked after their own, though customers were generally well behaved and they didn’t often need to. Jin had seen the entire faire close ranks on someone once before; the summer Maki had ‘that nice young man’, who hadn’t actually been all that nice, following her around like a lovestruck puppy. When she’d mentioned her unease to Lady Masako all the main actors had known something was wrong within the half hour, the shop keepers in even less, and the entire faire had made itself as politely obstructive as possible by getting between the two of them and running interference until the ‘nice young man’ left. He hadn’t come back.

Yuna had finished her story and was dragging Ryuzo toward the food stalls. Jin tried to follow but Taka was an immovable weight against his hand. Jin turned to ask what was wrong and found Taka looking back at the forge, ready to go back and finish ‘one last thing’ that just couldn’t wait. Jin held Taka’s hand fast, and sighed in relief when Yukio saw them and waved Taka away from the forge. 

‘Thank you, Yukio!’ Jin internally pumped his fist.

Taka opened his mouth to protest, to delay and ask what Yukio was going to do for lunch if he stayed there; as if everyone was like Taka and would forget to eat if their partners didn’t collect them and physically drag them in front of food. Jin was about to interrupt Taka’s unasked question when Yukio lofted a skillet in silent reply and waved Taka away once more. 

Unlike Taka, Yukio never forgot to eat. Also, Yukio was perfectly content to cook his own meals on the residual heat of the forge. In fact, Yukio had already placed the skillet on the coals and was cracking two eggs into the rapidly heating metal. The home-cooking act filled his stomach and entertained anyone wandering by while the forge was ‘off’ for lunch. It also freed up Taka to actually take a break and rest.

Jin grinned to himself, if they ate quickly, he might just be able to convince Taka to take a real break and sit in on his next show. He remembered how excited Taka had been the first time he’d seen Jin perform. Jin also remembered how much he’d peacocked on stage once he realized Taka was in the audience watching him act. Jin squeezed Taka’s hand again as they walked towards the food stalls where Ryuzo and Yuna were already waiting.

Normally they’d wait in line like everyone else, mingling with the patrons, shop staff, and minor actors, but given their shorter than usual lunch break Ryuzo and Yuna were pulling strings and calling in favors. Apparently, some of the kitchen staff owed Kenji, and Yuna was cashing in on that debt on his behalf. Jin didn’t understand it, but he didn’t need to. Jin just needed to follow Ryuzo and Yuna, and lead Taka along behind him, to the back door of the kitchens where the dishwashers took out the garbage. 

‘Employees only’ read the placard on the door and the fabric banner on the awning before it. 

Well, they were employees after all and certainly not sneaking around and skipping the line; Jin tried to act casual. 

Ryuzo knocked a code against the door that Jin thought was utterly superfluous. Then Ryuzo handed the kitchen staff the correct number of meal tickets, which were just another way for the fair to make more money from the patrons, and took the small feast provided in return. It was too much for Ryuzo to carry alone so Yuna stepped forward and took half.

While the scheming couple sorted out how best to carry everything Jin and Taka scouted for tables. Of course, there were none. It was peak lunch time after all so everything was crowded with patrons and shop staff combined, and Jin wasn’t about to pull rank and displace coworkers even if Ryuzo was eying the best table in the dining area hungrily; it was the largest and located under a nice shade tree.

“Ryuzo,” Jin threatened under his breath before his friend could make an ass of himself. “Come on, lets go backstage.”

The geishas’ outdoor dance stage was free at this hour, and behind it, half out of view of the public, were a few tree stumps and a low wooden bench, just big and private enough for four hungry staff members to sit around with their ill-gotten gains of takoyaki, pizza, chips, burgers, and Ryuzo’s favorite brand of instant ramen to stuff their faces with. 

Jin claimed one tree stump and Ryuzo had the other, Yuna and Taka were huddled together on the wooden bench with the pizza box spread across their laps in lieu of a plate. To be fair, neither Jin nor Ryuzo had a plate either. Ryuzo was slurping his ramen directly from the package like a drowning man given air. Jin was managing to inhale his burger with slightly more decorum by using the wrapper to keep his hands clean, though he wasn’t able to keep the exasperation from his face when a patron wandered by and asked them for a photograph. As if actors in full garb wanted to stop and pose in front of their decidedly non-period meal with their mouths full. While Jin only managed disgruntlement, he had been raised with manners after all, Ryuzo’s face must have shown a stronger emotion because the faire guest quickly apologized and left their little group in peace without taking a snapshot.

They enjoyed the rest of their meal in companionable silence. Each of them had certainly worked up an appetite; hammering in front of a hot forge, fighting and acting for thirty minutes straight before rushing to the next stage to do it all again, and running around an archery range demonstrating technique and instructing fools how to shoot a bow correctly.

Taka paused between pizza slices to grab the paper Takoyaki boat off Jin’s lap and eat his share of the fried deliciousness, eight to an order meant each of them got two octopus balls in addition to the rest of their food. Ryuzo had finished his noodles and was choking down chips with Yuna before washing it down with ramen broth and soda respectively, the pair of them ate like staving wolves. Not that Jin and Taka were much better. Taka had his eyes closed was humming near orgasmicly as he chewed, like this was the best takoyaki of his life, and as if he didn’t have it at least once a month. Jin swallowed his share of the takoyai before passing the boat on to Ryuzo and Yuna. 

Jin could only be amazed at the medically fascinating amount of food their group could put away between themselves, then again, that was what happened with physically demanding jobs. It was as if they’d all never grown out of their teenage metabolisms. That said, they were active all day; it was hungry work, and thirsty work too. 

The fair had water stations out of guest view, and occasionally hidden in plain sight to keep any of the actors too foolish to take a real break from keeling over with dehydration. It wasn’t all out of charity though; it was also to maintain the illusion of the absence of modern technology. Plastic water bottles and even modern reusable bottles were looked down upon by certain high-ranking actors. In fact, Jin had bought Taka a set of period accurate gourd water bottles one year on Christmas to make sure his boyfriend stayed hydrated while working the forge, and to keep Shimura and Ishikawa from nagging Taka for having ‘period inaccurate drinkware in guest facing areas.’ 

Jin smiled when he saw one of the dried corked water gourds hanging from Taka’s obi, they’d gotten a lot of use over the years. 

When they were finally done with their small feast there was nothing left but empty boxes, wrappers, and four sated lounging friends. They all sat in silence for a moment, relaxing and trying to digest a little before they had to get back to work. Ryuzo had somehow managed to lay across the gap between his stump and the bench to rest his head on Yuna’s lap and pretend to nap. Taka and Jin just sat with good posture and grinned sappily at each other. This was nice. But soon enough they’d have to gather up and sort their trash, part ways, and get back to the daily grind. They still had a little time to rest though.

Jin glanced at a very carefully concealed clock behind the geisha stage.

No. They didn’t.

“We’re going to be late,” Jin said flatly.

Ryuzo flailed and nearly fell over trying to sit up. Yuna handed him his hat as he straightened his costume and stood up to dust imaginary crumbs off his hakama pants. 

Taka waved Jin away when he tried to gather up his food wrappers.

“You boys go,” Yuna spoke for herself and Taka, “We’ll take care of the trash.”

Ryuzo and Jin bowed to Yuna and Taka in thanks, they were back in character after all, and ran to reach their next stage cue before someone got antsy they were late and complained to management. 

As Ryuzo liked to complain, ‘we’re humans not shinkansen dammit!’

Thankfully they made it on time. Jin threw himself wholeheartedly in to his act. He was a little wistful Taka didn’t tag along to watch them, but Jin hadn’t had time to ask, and he really couldn’t blame Taka for wanting to rest after eating so much, and to spend time with his sister. No, it was only a few more hours until the day was over, and with it the week. That meant pay day. And that meant the weekly post faire foray to the local Denny’s. 

Jin could spend all the time he wanted with his boyfriend then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed seeing Jin at work with his friends and boyfriend. 
> 
> Terms:  
> Doxie- old medieval English word, Ishikawa basically said Yuna was easy.  
> Shinkansen- bullet trains, and they're famous for being on time.
> 
> Initially I was really torn about whether the main pairing should be Jin/Taka or Jin/Yuna, but one of my friend said this Ryuzo was a little too intense for Taka and I agreed, so Jin/Taka Ryuzo/Yuna it is! I feel like Ryuzo and Yuna in this AU fit together really well.
> 
> There was a really cool painting someone did that inspired the eating lunch scene in this fic. [Awesome Art of Jin and Ryuzo Eating Modern Food](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/85436642) definitely check it out!
> 
> Up next is dinner at Denny's with a nice long flashback to how the heck Ryuzo and Jin wound up working at the Tsushima Historical Period Faire in the first place.


End file.
